


I Thought You Hated Me

by morganlbr



Series: Daminette [2]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, F/M, MLBxDC, MariBat, TimxChloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganlbr/pseuds/morganlbr
Summary: This story was inspired by something I had written for an assignment in class one day.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Tim Drake, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Almost everyone's dreams had come true. Adrinette was finally canon. Now lately, everything hasn't been like it always has in Francis Dupont. People were starting to believe in the worst in Marinette. It wasn't that bad, just that she was worse than her usual sunshiney self, so they kind of distanced themselves from her, but they were still friendly with each other. Chloe and Mari became friends during this situation. The two put aside their crush on Adrien and actually found out that they could actually tolerate each other.

If you want to know how this all came to be, it happened because of Lila. Lila spread a few tales here and there and suddenly, some people doubted Marinette. Chloe finally apologized to Marinette for how she treated her. Marinette, understanding that the girl didn't grow up in a household that would actually tell her what's right and what's right, accepted it. It was weird at first, but it worked out.

Now for how Adrienette got together, Adrien realized that whenever Mari was around Luka, he got jealous. Well Plagg basically screamed it in his face and teased him about it, so he got the courage to ask her. The two started to date and sooner or later, they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Well, even though Chloe and Marinette were friends, that didn't change the fact that she had a crush on Adrien. She was happy that one of her only friends was happy, but she felt like her heart had been stomped on and spit out.

_**I still remember third of December** _

_**Me in your sweater, you said it looked better** _

_**On me, than it did you, only if you knew** _

Chloe could remember the times when it was just her and Adrien when they were younger. Back when he was her only friend. He would always look out for her since he knew that her parents didn't give her enough attention. He would play with her even more when it looked like her parents were ignoring her. He would volunteer to have a tea party with her to stop her from going to her parents. When her parents didn't acknowledge the weather changing from hot to cold, he would give her his sweater. He would always say it fit her perfectly and that she should keep it. He didn't know how much a complement meant to her at the time since she never got attention from anyone she personally knew. Compliments made her feel as if she was the only girl in the world worth knowing.

She's not sure if Adrien knew the stuff he did when he was younger was something people did to help someone they really cared about. Like someone they wanted to be together with. Doing those things put ideas into her head.

_**How much I liked you, but I watch your eyes** _

_**As she walks by** _

_**What a sight for sore eyes** _

_**Brighter than the blue sky** _

_**She's got you mesmerized** _

_**While I die** _

Adrien was one known to be oblivious when it came to people having crushes on him. Chloe could confirm it was true. Three girls in his class had a crush on him and he had no clue. It was kind of sad.

Chloe, before the two got together, saw how Adrien looked at Marinette. No matter how many times he insisted that she was just a friend, he wouldn't look at her the same. He would stare at her with admiration and adore, while he looked at anyone else just like they were a normal person. Chloe, for years, wanted him to look at her like that. Tried everything. Giving him gifts, ignoring him so he would miss her, spending all her time with him, and clinging to him, but separating when he asked since she didn't want to be that clingy. Nothing.

Now Chloe, looking at the girl, understood why. The girl was a dream in every way. She had great looks. Rare bluebell eyes that could hypnotize you into doing whatever she wanted without a question. Great personality that would make anyone love her. And she was sure when they went through puberty, every guy would want her more because of her body. So she got jealous of the girl.

_**Why would you ever kiss me?** _

_**I'm not even half as pretty** _

Chloe thought back to the time where the class was doing the movie for the school. She had almost kissed Adrien. She still feels guilt for doing all of that to Mylene. She knows, now, that doing that wasn't right. And it's not like she'll listen to her if she apologizes since people still think she's still mean.

Chloe, after looking at herself, thinks that Marinette is prettier than her. Who couldn't like Marinette? She wants to be her. She could understand why he liked her. It was just hard to deal with that someone that she is growing close with is dating someone she had a crush on. She knows she'll get over it, but she just needs time.

_**You gave her your sweater** _

_**It's just polyester** _

Chloe saw one day that her friend had on Adrien's sweater. She knew it was his because whenever she had hung out with him recently, he was wearing that exact one. Now she knows that she shouldn't be emotional about that type of stuff, but she was. So that day, when asked, she would just say it's one of those days and they would leave her alone, afraid to face the storm that was Chloe.

_**But you like her better** _

_**Wish I were Heather** _

_**Watch as she stands with her holding your hand** _

_**Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder** _

_**But how could I hate her? She's such an angel** _

_**But then again, kinda wish she were dead** _

Chloe watched all the things Mari and Adrien did that were all the things couples did. Sure, with them together, Marinette was back to talking to her other friends, but that meant that Chloe had more free time since she was usually hanging out with Marinette.

Some words to describe the girl that has made their way into Chloe's cold heart, an absolute angel. Chloe never hated the girl, and never can. She kinda wants her space from the new couple. She might burst into tears. Not because she is into him as much as she used to be, but because that's her first and only crush and it hurts for him to be dating someone while she had a crush on him. Minor or big.

Chloe went to take a walk. She needed some time to clear her head. She was walking on the sidewalks of Paris. She wasn't looking up so she could see who was walking past her, she was looking down since her mood was down. But because of that, she knocked into someone.

\--------------

Batman had gotten a message from someone from Paris. He went to look at it and saw there were superheroes asking for his help. Before he could think about what to say about it, Alfred was saying that they should go help them immediately. Because of Bruce's confusion, Alfred had to explain the miraculous and how they work. Basically, if the villain gets the two most powerful miraculous, they could make a wish that could end the world. So Bruce obviously asked Alfred how he knew about these things, but Alfred mysteriously disappeared. Bruce gathered his sons and sent Dick, Tim, and Damian to Paris to go help with the situation. Dick and Tim for helping, and Damian for making friends his age and maybe helping if needed.

So the three go to Paris. They booked a suite in the Bourgeois Hotel. When they get there, Dick and Damian decide to get rid of jet lag. Tim, being the insomniac he is, doesn't go to sleep and just stays up researching the heroes because they need to know who they're working with and wants to find a way to communicate with them.

So Tim is up for about three days straight living on caffeine, until one day, he crashes. The moment his head had hit the pillow on the bed, he was out. He had woken up about twelve hours later. The first thing he went for, when he woke up, was coffee. But they were out. So he had to go somewhere to get some.

Tim looked up and found that a bakery not that far from him sold coffee, so he went there and took the biggest size he could take to go, paid for it, and left.

He started to drink his coffee. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going because he closed his eyes while drinking it. That was his mistake because someone else wasn't looking where she was going, and the two bumped into each other. It was a good thing that Tim drank most of his coffee so none spilled on him.

\-----------------

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Chloe exclaimed. She looked up to the person who she bumped into and her face turned red. 

"No. It isn't your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Tim reassured. Tim looked around and saw that he was lost. "If you don't mind, can you show me where I'm supposed to be going? I think I'm lost."

"Sure. Can you tell me where you are supposed to be going.?" Chloe asked. Tim gave her the place and Chloe blushed, realizing that she might see him more often.

So the two were off. They got into an easy conversation. Tim forgot about the leftover coffee that was in his hand that didn't spill. Chloe had forgotten about why she was walkingthere in the first place, but was glad she did.

Faster than they thought possible, they arrived at the entrance of the hotel. The two became attached to each other faster than they have with anyone else. They have literally known each other for about fifteen minutes and were comfortable with each other.

"If you're free sometime soon, I can give you a tour of Paris so you aren't lost." Chloe offered.

"Sure. I'd like that."

The two exchanged numbers. Tim went inside the building with a smile on his face, while Chloe headed to a bakery, with a lovesick look on her face.

\-------------

Chloe busted into Marinette's room, to find her and some girls in their class. She ignored them and went to Marinette. Marinette was looking at her for her to start what she was going to say while the other girls in the room were confused as to why Chloe had a sincere smile on her face. It wasn't something that they had ever seen before.

"Okay, so I was going out for a walk to clear my head till I bumped into someone. He said he was lost and I showed him around so that he could get back to the hotel he's staying at. He was so cute and nice. And I got his number!" Chloe exclaimed.

"So you got a boyfriend the hour I didn't see you?" Marinette teased.

Chloe turned red. "No. We only knew each other for like twenty minutes. We're just friends." Chloe said, quickly.

"I'm just teasing you." Marinette said.

"Well I'm going to go so I don't hear any more of this teasing. Have fun doing whatever it is your doing." Chloe left out the door of the room.

"That was weird." A girl in the room said. Others agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the future couple meets today

"Adrien, I want you to be closer to Ms. Rossi. I have seen your photos with her and you always look uncomfortable. To fix this, you will spend more time with her. Do whatever it takes to make her happy." Gabriel told Adrien.

Adrien had been called in, from Nathalie, because his father wanted a meeting with him. Apparently, this was another meeting about Lila. This didn't surprise Adrien.

Adrien knew that there was no point in trying to argue with his dad. "Yes father." He said, lowering his head.

Gabriel dismissed him from his office. Nathalie opened the door for him. When Adrien exited, Nathalie closed the door, so that it was just her and Gabriel alone in the room.

"Are you sure about this sir?" Nathalie asked. His plan could backfire on them.

"Of course I am. Ms. Dupain-Cheng's emotions are always strong enough to be my strongest akuma. The one that would finally beat Ladybug and Chat Noir. But somehow, she manages to escape from my akuma. This will for sure make her upset enough so she can't escape the akuma." Gabriel told her.

Nathalie nodded at him. "Yes sir." Nathalie had some doubts about it. If what he said about her emotions were true, they could possibly make it possible for her to be an akuma, but take out the connection she had with Hawkmoth. Meaning he wouldn't be in control and he couldn't take away the akuma if everything got too crazy.

Nathalie left the office, wondering if her boss ever thought the idea would be a bad one.

Marinette arrived at school on time. She had been doing it regularly now, not wanting to be late anymore.

Before she even got into the classroom, she heard Lila's voice.

"-and that's how I helped save his life." Lila's voice rang.

Marinette rolled her eyes before walking to the door of the class. When she got there, she saw Lila kissing Adrien's cheek. And he didn't seem to pull away.

Marinette frowned. That wasn't a good way to start her morning. She then turned her attention towards Chloe in the back of the class. She was on her phone, seeing as they had a few minutes before class officially started, and was blushing. Marinette immediately pushed the interaction between her boyfriend and Lila in the back of her head, smirking because she was thinking about teasing her friend.

She missed the red butterfly that was coming towards her, turning back. Her emotions were positive and happy. They couldn't akumatize the girl. Next time, they would have to be faster next time.

"Who are you texting?" Marinette said with a smirk, sitting down next to Chloe.

Chloe didn't seem to notice. She put her phone under her desk, her face flushed. If you were to look back there at them, you could see that her face could rival Ladybug's suit. "Shut up!" Chloe exclaimed, putting her head down.

"What did he send you?" Marinette asked, getting her supplies ready for class. Her attention went to the front for a second. She saw Lila putting her lips onto Adrien's and him not pulling away. Her classmates weren't calling him out on it, so that shows how much their friendship has changed. She ignored it and would let it out when she went to a place she rented out of Paris to let out her emotions healthily.

"He just says he wanted me to come over." Chloe told her.

"Let Tim know I'm coming over. I don't want to be an aunt just yet." Marinette said, knowing she made Chloe blush harder, if it was possible.

Chloe made some noise of agreement and texted him.

"Marinette, can I talk to you?" Adrien asked when the day was over. No one was in the class except Marinette, Adrien, and Chloe.

Marinette just raised an eyebrow. "It's about Lila." Adrien started off.

"So is this how you're cheating on me with her in front of me?" Marinette asked. On the inside, she was hurt, but she wasn't going to show weakness.

"No, that's not it. It's just that my father wants me to make her happy at any cost. And you know how he is." Adrien continued.

"So did you at least explain to him that we're in a relationship?" Marinette asked.

"Well no, but-" Adrien got cut off by Marinette.

"Did you at least deny his request?" She asked.

"No, but-" Adrien got cut off by Marinette once again.

"Then that proves how much you care about my feelings. Do you know how it must feel like for someone you care about to be right there in front of you, cheating on you? It's like you're ripping my heart out. I won't go out of my way to do what I want for your father to accept me instead of Lila since I know it's never going to happen. I'm not going to do anything to get you out of the situation that I know you're not comfortable in. You got yourself in the situation and you need to learn to get yourself out. So for the sake of my health, I'm breaking up with you Adrien."

Marinette took her stuff in her hand and left the classroom. Chloe, who was still in the classroom waiting for those two to finish, got her stuff and left the classroom, telling Marinette that Tim was picking them up.

When they got to Tim's room in the hotel, they immediately spread out. Marinette had stayed in what seemed to be the living room of the place, while Tim and Chloe went to Tim's room.

"Don't make me an aunt just yet Tim!" Marinette yelled loud enough for them to hear. She had taken out her work and started to do her homework, not wanting to do it later.

Marinette had started roaming around the suite. There wasn't anyone telling her she couldn't. She went room to room, trying to see if she could find somewhere she could probably relax.

She found herself in front of a room that looked like it had never been used. If it weren't for the clothes in the closet, she would have said it was a free room.

Marinette, not caring anymore, just took off her shoes and laid in the bed. She had gotten very little sleep, as usual, because there was an akuma attack last night. It didn't take that long to defeat, but she couldn't sleep after it, so she stayed up doing commissions.

She laid on the bed and almost immediately, she was knocked unconscious, going into dreamland.

Damian, after ten minutes, came to his room. He had left to go get something to eat. When he got there, he found that there was someone his age sleeping in his bed.

When he got closer, he recognized the teen. He and his family had gone to see the miraculous holders so that they could tell them they were there and were ready to look for their terrorist.

Damian, having to know everything about who he's working with, figured out her identity, along with her partners', and background checked every one of them.

So this teen, Ladybug in civilian form, or as most knew her, Marinette, was sleeping on his bed.

Damian did his best to stay away from her. He had gotten on his bed, but closer to the wall. He had a book in hand, reading it.

Sometime later, Marinette somehow had her head on Damian's chest, while she was laying down comfortably, sleeping. It was one of the best sleeps she had gotten in a while.

Damian was still reading his book, but his book was behind Marinette's head. He didn't bother waking the girl up. He didn't know if it was because he knew she might have not gotten a good night's rest, if he was comfortable, or if he didn't mind the girl being so close to him. Whatever it was, he was internally glad it was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette had woken up in a familiar and safe presence. She didn't know who the person was, but she knew that they wouldn't hurt her.

She tried to get up and look to see where she was, not remembering where she went after school. But something was keeping her from moving. She was then pushed into something comfortable.

Marinette had just realized that her arms were occupied, wrapped around whatever she was pushed into. She moved her arms in front of her, moving her head upwards, wanting to see what had held her captured.

When Marinette had moved her head there, she froze for a moment. So she was being held by a person. Memories of yesterday had come into her head, and she remembered that she came into a random room. This was probably his room.

The person who was holding her didn't seem to mind that she was in their room, but they had to have gotten past her in the bed to get where they were now. She blushed lightly, that went away quickly, at the thought of someone having to manoeuvre around her.

She could hear the steady heartbeat of whatever she was holding. It was the person whose room this was. Despite it being embarrassing, listening to their heartbeat had been comfortable and relaxing. She knew this was something couples had done, but she herself had never done it. Was that something she had been missing out on when she was with Adrien?

Marinette looked up and just stopped. The person she was looking at was reading a book. So, she assumed their attention wasn't on her. They were good looking, handsome even. It was what Marinette was focused on for a moment. But she finally realized that he was familiar. There was something about him that just had her staring at him, not like she didn't want to, that just made her want to figure out what it was.

Damian was in the middle of a page when the girl that was sleeping on him, Marinette, started to move. Throughout her nap, Marinette would randomly move and it was only when she made contact with him, holding onto him, or when he would push her closer to him that she would stop. So Damian pushed her closer, so that her arms were wrapped around his torso, her head resting on his chest. Damian, for the first time, wasn't uncomfortable with how close this girl was to him and with the physical contact she was giving him.

Damian turned the page to his book. When he started reading, Marinette started moving. Her hands went from around his torso to her hands being on his chest. Her head was moving, but it didn't seem uncomfortable for either of them.

Damian, from the corner of his eye, could see that she was awake, but she didn't move from where she was. Did she feel the same way he did? But the thing about it was that she didn't move her gaze off of him. He could feel her gaze on him. He acknowledged it and went back to reading his book.

Two pages later, she was still staring at him. He was used to the gazes he got on girls he didn't like, but having it from her was different. He didn't know why or when, but he became fond of the girl. So the slightest thing she did that didn't have anything to deal with her being upset put him in a good mood. Damian, still noticing her gaze, just did one thing.

"Do you like the view? Damian asked her, still appearing that he was looking at his book when he was looking at the girl to see her reaction.

Marinette flushed and turned her head so that her face was facing the way his book was. Now that she heard his voice, she had her suspicions on who he was. She then pulled her face, face down, onto his chest, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Shut up Robin." Marinette mumbled into his chest, face burning. She thought that he didn't hear what she said, considering that she said his vigilante name instead of his civilian name since she didn't know his name, but she was wrong about that.

Damian had put his book down. He lifted her head, his hand holding her chin up so she couldn't move it anywhere else. Marinette looked him right in the eyes, liking the emerald green that she was looking at, making her flush more.

"I asked you a question Ms. Ladybug." Damian asked, making Marinette's eyes open wide.

"What if I did?" Marinette asked, not taking eyes off of him.

Damian suddenly let go of her. "Just checking. You didn't seem to want to get up even if you're in a stranger's bed, cuddling with him."

Marinette accepted her fate and just put her head back down on his chest, her face still burning. "And it's Damian. Not Robin right now." Damian? That was a nice name.

"Hey Bug?" Abeille called out. Ladybug looked over at her. "I have something I want to show you. I just want to see your reaction." She told her.

Paris's superheroes were out on patrol. They were waiting to see if any of the vigilantes were going to join them. They hadn't discussed a schedule for them yet since no one thought of it at the time. They did think to tell them what time it was, but not if they were joining them.

"Sure. What do you have Queenie?" Ladybug asked, sitting down.

Abeille took her spinning top and opened it. She swiped and picked through different things until she found it.

"Here it is!" The bee hero turned her spinning top around, showing it to Ladybug.

Ladybug, now, was looking a photo of her in her civilian form sleeping on Damian's chest. Damian, himself, looked aware of what was happening, but just continued to read the book he had.

"This looks real. When did you take it?" Ladybug asked, asking like she didn't know when she took the picture. It took her a lot not to blush at the photo.

Abeille looked surprised that she didn't know when it was. She had thought that Marinette woke up where she was in the photo, but she probably did when Damian wasn't in the room.

"Well...."

_Tim and Chloe were in Tim's room. Tim was laying down, with Chloe laying down on top of him. The two of them were watching whatever was on the tv. Chloe ignored the fact that she had homework to do, wanting to spend time with her boyfriend._

_When the episode was over, Chloe dragged Tim along so that they could go see what Marinette was doing._

_"You can just say hi and go back to lying down." Chloe told him, wanting him to interact with her only friend._

_Tim agreed and they went to the living room area, but they didn't find her there._

_"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Chloe questioned._

_The two of them walked to the bathroom. They were going to knock on the door to see if she was inside. While walking through the halls of the suite, Chloe looked into the rooms of the place._

_Chloe stopped when she came to Damian's door. She took a picture and went to show it to Tim._

"I was sleeping. I didn't know what I was doing." Ladybug told her, hoping to get out of the situation.

Chloe hummed, not disagreeing with the statement, and put her spinning top together. Suddenly, behind them, three figures appeared. Neither of the girls flinched and turned to face them.

"Oh you're joining us." Ladybug said, smiling. Suddenly, Chat Noir appeared behind Ladybug.

"M'lady, who are these people?" Chat asked, glaring at them since they were guys. He thought that they were trying to steal his lady.

"Oh." Ladybug said, turning to Chat. "Well, this is Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin." She says, pointing to them. "They've come to help us with the Hawkmoth problem. And I'm assuming that they're going to help us with patrol?" She asks, getting a nod in response.

"M'lady, we don't need any help." Chat said, wanting those guys to leave.

"Chat, I don't know if you're aware, but we've been fighting Hawkmoth for years. I want to live my life without fear of showing any negative emotions. They were sent in by Batman, so they have the skills to help us." Ladybug says, crossing her arms.

When no one heard Chat Noir counter something back, Ladybug went back to what she was doing.

"Alright, so we can partner up and meet up at a point?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. Red Robin and Abielle can go together. Chat Noir and Nightwing can go, and me and Robin can go together. Everyone good with that?" Ladybug got nods.

"Alright, you two can have north," She says pointing at Red Robin and Abielle. "You two can have south, and we can have east. We can meet up at the Louvre and patrol the west." Ladybug says.

The two groups split after that, going their ways to patrol the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we learned that Chat Noir is someone who deserves to get slapped in the face.

Marinette and Damian, or Ladybug and Robin, went east. Ladybug had her communicator, or com, in her ear so that if anything was happening, she could know where it was or tell them where she was.

The two of them were on the rooftops of Paris, looking out for any akuma that might be out.

"Chloe has a picture of us." Ladybug said, interrupting the silence the two had around them.

"No names on the field, Bug." Robin says, looking at her for a moment.

"Fine, Abielle has a photo of us." Ladybug sighs. She knows that she shouldn't say her name, after all, anyone who was close could hear her say her name and might figure out something was going on with Chloe and the heroes.

"From?" Robin stopped, looking at her.

Ladybug had taken her communicator out her ear, making it impossible for anyone to hear them. She didn't need Chloe or Chat to figure out that someone knew their identity. Or Chat knowing Chloe's identity.

"It was when I was sleeping on you while you were reading. I'm pretty sure she sent it to Tim. Sorry, Red Robin." Ladybug said, controlling her blush that time.

Robin mentally cursed. He knew for a fact that he would endure some teasing. But, from what he heard, she had just broken up with her first boyfriend, her first crush, her first love. It had to hurt. He wasn't going to let his feelings for her affect how he hangs around her. Even though he didn't understand what he was feeling for her, he was going to continue to treat her like he had been. She hadn't said anything about it yet.

"Robin?" Ladybug asked, seeing that he hadn't moved in a bit.

He looked up at her. "Are you alright? You haven't moved for a moment." Ladybug asked.

"There are some things you don't plan out loud." He answered.

Ladybug wanted to know what he was thinking, but decided to ask later. Maybe he would tell her later if she asked.

The two heroes went to go patrol their side of Paris without any complications.

Abielle and Red Robin went north. It was practically silent besides the noise from any cars passing on the streets.

There wasn't any noise until Abielle finally said something.

"Does Robin always have a stick up his butt?"

That causes a snort from the vigilante. He hadn't heard that one from anyone before.

"I mean, I haven't seen him not act serious, and I worry that if someone makes a mistake, he wouldrip a new one into them. Even if it was as small as me taking a step too forward." Abielle finished.

Red Robin didn't deny what she said. Abielle took that as a yes to her question and continued on.

Red Robin, on the other hand, thought the girl sounded familiar. He had definitely heard her voice somewhere else. He was sure of it. But when he thought about it, his brain fogged up.

Something was wrong. That hadn't happened. Alright, maybe when he went a long time without sleep, but that wasn't the case then. His girlfriend had made sure he had gotten sleep before she went over to her suite in the building. So that wasn't the case.

Red Robin went to catch up with Abielle, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Why couldn't he piece it together?

Abielle, who had noticed that he wasn't directly behind her, turned around and saw him catching up. She stopped and looked at him.

"Is something bothering you?" Abielle asked.

Red Robin shook his head as if to say no. Abielle looked at him up and down, as if she were checking him out, and paused.

Now that she saw it, she could see that there was something familiar about him also. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He could put the pieces together, and figure out her and Ladybug's identity.

They may be vigilantes, but that didn't mean that Ladybug had trusted them with her identity.

The two of them kept their thoughts in mind, keeping it away from the other person.

Nightwing, at first, was a bit happy because he was doing his patrol with Chat Noir. He had heard from a couple of people that Chat Noir had liked to make puns. They might even be friends because of it.

But that thought ended as soon as he started talking.

It wasn't puns, that was for sure. It was about Ladybug and his girlfriend- ex girlfriend. For what reason, he wasn't sure.

"First, my girlfriend breaks up with me, then I have to date someone my father likes, now there are these new heroes and I can't patrol with m'lady anymore." Chat murmured under his breath, not knowing that Nightwing could hear him.

"She better not get together with him. She's mine." Chatsaid.

Nightwing, who heard everything he was saying, would be giving him a talk, a very painful talk, if they were anywhere but there. But he couldn't do anything about it without getting akumatized. Anyone with a brain knows that they don't need anyone else akumatized, much less someone with fighting experience.

He just kept quiet, anger building up on the inside. Chat kept talking to himself about the whole situation with Robin and Ladybug partnering up, and Nightwing just had the urge to give him to Red Hood for shooting practice.

When the six met up at the Louvre, everyone but Nightwing and Chat Noir had smiles on their faces. Robin's face was neutral, but he was slightly smiling on the inside. The other four had noticed the two's foul moods.

"What's wrong with you?" Abielle asked to Nightwing.

Before he could answer, Chat Noir walked towards Ladybug. He pulled her towards him, making her back make contact with his chest. He held her close, glaring at Robin, not knowing that the masked vigilante was looking at the uncomfortable Ladybug he took captive.

Ladybug removed herself out of his grasp. She didn't like being touched without her permission or without someone she was close to. Her and Chat weren't as close as they used to be, so it was a problem for her.

"Chat, what do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

Chat glared at Robin for another second before looking at Ladybug. "M'lady, I just had to make sure that the bird didn't do anything to you." He said, putting venom in the word bird. "We belong together. And after all, you're mine. You shouldn't even be seeing anyone else."

When he said that, everyone stopped and looked at the 'hero', who now had a red slap mark on his cheek.

Ladybug, whose hand now sting from how hard she slapped him, glared at him. He stared at her, appalled that she would even do that to him.

"I'm not yours, nor am I an object. Robin and I are more like partners than anything, which is more than I can say about you. You are very lucky you don't have a replacement, or else you wouldn't have Plagg to count on anymore."

And with that, she left to go somewhere so that she could cool down, with Robin following. The other three glared at Chat Noir, which made him pale, and went to patrol the area they were going to do before that happened.

Ladybug stopped when she didn't feel like running on the rooftops anymore. She knew that Robin was behind her, and she just sat down on the rooftop, letting herself collapse.

Robin came to her quickly, holding his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him.

"Ladybug, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded, but there were tears in her eyes. "Yeah, but I just didn't think he would do something like that." She said, letting the tears fall.

Robin took his gloved hand and wiped them away.

"Hey, don't cry." He whispered to her. "How about you go home and relax. Just wait for me to get there. I'll tell the others you went home and I'll come and stay with you until you want me to leave. What do you think about that?" Robin suggested, still whispering softly to her.

Ladybug sniffed and nodded. She didn't seem bothered by it.

Robin helped her up and made sure that she was good to go. While doing that, the two had gotten closer.

"I should probably go now." Ladybug whispered, seeing how close she was. She knew that the two of them were close to kissing, but she couldn't do that. She had just broken up with someone.

Robin nodded and let her go. He watched as she went towards a bakery and detransformed onto the balcony. He knew it was her home. He went away to the others to inform them that she went home, after knowing that she was going to be safe until he got back to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I hate Gabriel

Marinette, when she went into her room, decided to take a shower. She went into the secret bathroom in her room, and ran some shower water, wanting it to get hot before she got into it.

She went to her closet and opened it. In the small dresser in her closet, there was a section for pajamas. She didn't pay attention to what exactly she was grabbing, but she knew that she was grabbing a crop top and some leggings for her night wear.

She went back into the bathroom, about to go inside the shower. She was sure it was ready when some steam came out when she opened the door to the bathroom and the mirror was covered in fog.

She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, enjoying the burning water hitting her skin. She hadn't had time to relax since she always was in a rush. It was nice.

Robin caught up with the other three, Chat Noir nowhere in sight. When they caught view of him, they saw that he was alone. They all wondered where Ladybug was.

"Ladybug said she went home to get some rest." Robin told them, without them asking, sensing their questions.

The three nodded and continued to check out the west side of Paris.

Damian, after checking to make sure his brothers were fast asleep, went out the window in his room. He ran through of rooftops, getting to the girl's bakery.

Damian, trying to respect her privacy and not trying to walk in on something, knocked on the trapdoor. He had a bag with him with some extra clothes, in case he was there for too long and was too tired to go back.

Marinette had gotten out the shower and put her clothes on. She went to her room and went onto her bed, sitting there, waiting for Damian or Robin to come. She got on her phone and waited for him to come.

After ten minutes, someone knocked on her trapdoor above her. She looked up and saw a familiar face and smiled. She put her phone down and went to unlock and open her trapdoor.

The maskless vigilante came onto her bed, careful not to get everywhere getting down. When he sat up right on her bed, he looked at her and then at her outfit. His cheeks were brushed with pink.

Marinette, who was confused as to why he was blushing, looked down and understood why. She was wearing a robin themed crop top with some black leggings. She was wearing his colors, and she knew that if he was wearing hers, she would be a flustered mess.

"Where'd you get that?" Damian asked, still looking at it.

Marinette looked at Damian. "Maman got me this when she heard that the American superheroes were here."

"Vigilantes." Damian corrected under his breath. Marinette heard him and agreed, though she didn't voice it aloud.

"So, what do you want to do?" Marinette asks, wanting him to choose.

"Angel, this is for you to relax. You're the one that gets to choose so that you can take some stress off your shoulders."

Marinette blushed at the nickname and thought of something to do. "We could watch some movies?" She suggested.

Damian nodded. Marinette went off the bed to get her computer. She came back on the bed and set it up. She logged in and went to Netflix, choosing a movie.

"Do you want some popcorn?" She asked, turning to him. He nodded and she went out of the bed again, only this time, Damian followed her.

They went downstairs to her kitchen. She took a pot out and filled it with oil. She dropped the popcorn kernels inside, putting the lid on top of it. She took a look at Damian and smiled. He gave her a small smile back. It was the first time she saw him smile and she thought it was cute. Her smile got wider and she turned around towards the pot, which was now popping popcorn.

Around ten minutes later, they returned to Marinette's room with Damian carrying the huge bowl of popcorn to the bed.

When they got there, they laid down, with the bowl of popcorn on the shelf behind her bed. They ended with Damian lying down, while Marinette was laying on top of him, her head on his chest.

She got up just to turn the movie on and to get the bowl of popcorn. She sat back down, the popcorn in her hands, not blocking either of their views of the screen.

Marinette's head was down on Damian's chest, feeling more comfortable there than anywhere else. She had the bowl in her arms, where his arms would reach.

Damian's lip twitched at the girl on top of him. He could stay there forever and he wouldn't complain.

Halfway through the movie, Marinette had fallen asleep. The bowl of popcorn was almost through, due to them continuously eating throughout the movie.

Damian sat up,with Marinette still sleeping on top of him, and stopped the movie. He moved the popcorn back to the shelf behind them. He laid her down and laid right beside her.

He looked at the sight of the girl in front of him. Her overgrown bangs were spread all across her forehead, with most of it on her head and not covering her face. Her breathing pattern was even, slowly blowing her hair off and on her face.

Damian lightly kissed her forehead. Marinette, in reaction, wrapped her arms around his chest, trying to snuggle closer to him than she already was.

Damian knew he was turning soft for the girl in his arms. In the short time he had known her, she had proved to not be like the other girls he had known.

He closed his eyes, falling into his dreamscape.

Adrien came home and dismounted Plagg. His cheek was still red. He was holding it, going to get something to numb the pain.

Plagg went away from his holder, not wanting to be with him anymore.

Adrien was sad and had fury in his eyes. His lady had rejected him and he knew that she liked the bird hero. Robin. What was so special about him?

There was a knock on his bedroom door. He came out of the bathroom and went to the door. He opened it and saw that it was Nathalie.

"Your father wishes to speak with you." And with that, she left.

Adrien wondered why his father would want to speak to him that late at night. But he went to his room anyways .

When he got there, his father took him inside and closed the door.

"Son, I'm going to tell you something I should have told you long ago."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have each other’s phone number

~Monday, January 14th, 2019. 14/1/19~

Marinette had a good weekend, if you ignored all what Chat Noir did on that patrol that one night.

When her and Damian woke up, they had gotten ready for the day, and she managed to play UMS 3 with him. To her, he was the best competitor she had yet, since everyone else she played against lost easily.

Another thing she did was get him to try her parent's pastries. He made a comment about them being as adequate as Pennyworth's? Who was he?

But he did have to leave eventually, but she now had his number. She could and would text him as much as possible. There wasn't a moment at her home where her nose wasn't in her phone.

"Marinette! Get ready for school!" Tikki yelled at her.

Marinette looked at the time and saw she had an hour before school started. She thought that the sooner she got ready and went to school, the sooner she could stop being distracted by other things and text Damian.

She put on her outfit and went downstairs to get her breakfast. She greeted her parents and grabbed a bag and put some croissants in there.

<https://images.app.goo.gl/Qe3JApbzDNqdT6Fs9>

(Just imagine that it isn't shorts and actual jeans)

Closing the bag, she was on her way to school. She took some earphones out and put them into their spot in her phone. To save her some time, she called the person she had been texting for a while. When he answered, they continued their conversation from yesterday.

Marinette wasn't really paying attention to everyone around her at school, so when one of the girls in her class took her arm and dragged her somewhere. She was confused and voiced her confusion out loud, which had Damian asking if she was alright.

She reassured him, asking him to continue, wanting to know why Alix was dragging her somewhere in the school. Damian continued on, but wondered if she had ran into problems at school.

Suddenly, Alix stopped dragging her, and she figured she was somewhere where Alix wanted her to bed. Marinette, herself, kept listening to what Damian was saying, who was complaining how much of an insomniac Tim was.

Marinette noticed that she was in a room with the other girls in her class and they were talking, but she didn't think they were talking to her, so she ignored them and listened to the person she was on the phone with.

Suddenly, while the girls were talking, Marinette said something that had nothing to deal with what they were talking about.

"If that's him on a normal day, you should see how much I slept last night. Seeing as I made the outfit I'm wearing, texting you, and dealing with the idiot who thinks they can take away Tikki, I got about an hour of sleep."

She heard him say that he was going to help her get more sleep, while the girls in her class finally got her attention.

"Marinette!" The girl who was being called upon took an earbud out and looked at them. "Were you even listening? And who are you talking to?" Alya asked.

"I'm on the phone with a new friend I recently met." She told them. But saying that didn't feel right. "And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you who they are since I respect their privacy." She told them, seeing as they were about to open their mouths to ask who it was.

"Anyways," Alya continued. "Us girls wanted to know if you could go to our sleepover this weekend. It'll be us and Li-" Before she could finish, Marinette stopped her.

"Sorry I can't. I'm doing something all weekend." Marinette answered. It was true. They were going over their suspects for Hawkmoth that weekend, and she wanted to get his terrorism over with already.

"You just don't want to go because Lila is going to be there." Mylene accused.

"I didn't even know Lila was going to be there. And I really am busy. I have a sleepover at Kagami's place, which was planned weeks ago because her mother is allowing her to have one, then I have to help at the bakery until lunch the next day, and I have lunch at Chloe's, then I have to back to the bakery, and then later, my friend that's on the phone with me right now, insists that I get as much sleep that I possibly can." Marinette started.

"Angel, I don't need another Drake around." Damian said on the phone.

Marinette rolled her eyes and continued. "Then the last day I'm hanging out with him since I don't know how long he'll be in Paris since he doesn't live here." She finished.

The girls, mentally, thought that they would follow her to see if her story checks out. "Alright, but how about we do it next weekend?" Rose asked.

Marinette nodded, more interested in her phone call. "Yeah sure, if nothing comes up."

She turned around and put her other earbud in, ignoring anyone else who was talking to her. The only person she was actually interested in talking to wasn't even in her vision range.

"Marinette, I heard that you didn't want to come to the sleepover because I was going there. Do you not like me that much that you would make stuff up just to get away from me?" Lila asked, fake tears coming into her eyes.

Marinette looked at her with a bored look on her face. "I wouldn't go even if you didn't go. I've had my plans planned way before they even asked me. And I didn't make up my plans." She went back to the book in her hand, and started reading since they were in the middle of class.

"I can't believe you're still making stuff up just so you won't have to hang out with me." Lila exclaimed, full on crocodile crying.

Their classmates were trying to console Lila while glaring at Marinette. She just rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to believe me. Just know that I have things to do. I even offered to go on one next week, and it doesn't really matter if you come or not." She said,

Her class was starting to tell her some insulting words, while Marinette just ignored them, still reading her book.

"Marinette, go to the principal's office!" Mrs. Bustier told her.

"And why do I have to go?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because of all the yelling everyone is doing because of you." Mrs. Bustier answered.

Marinette packed up her stuff and put on her backpack. She looked over at Chloe, not expecting to see her out later. "Do you want me to ask Tim to pick you up later?" Chloe nodded at her and she headed out the door. ;

Marinette stopped before going out. "They're yelling because you can't do your damn job right and the fact that Lila cries crocodile tears every time something doesn't go her way." She told her, looking her directly in the eye.

Mrs. Bustier stood out her seat and pointed to the door. "To the principal's office. Now!"

Marinette shrugged. "You can't say I'm not telling the truth." And with that, she walked out the door, leaving an enraged teacher and stunned classmates.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you're suspended for a week." Principal Democles said when he saw her in his office. Mrs. Bustier had told him what had happened, well in her eyes, and he thought to suspend her.

"Fine with me." She said, shrugging her shoulders. She stood up and walked towards the door, ready to get a ride somewhere.

"This will also be going to the school board with this." He told her.

"Anything else?" She asked, looking over her shoulder. Not getting an answer, she left going to call a special friend to pick her up.

Fifteen minutes later, classes let out. Everyone came out and got ready to change their classes.

Everyone in Mrs. Bustier's class stayed in their groups and went to the front of the school since Alix and Kim wanted to have a race before their next class started.

Before they did that, they spotted Marinette sitting on the front bench in front of the school. She seemed to be looking in front of the school.

"What happened Marinette? Did you get expelled from school?" Lila asked, while everyone else started laughing.

Before Marinette answered, a guy on a motorcycle came in front of the school. No one could see who he was because of the helmet, but he was wearing a leather jacket with some black jeans. They couldn't see what shirt he was wearing because the jacket was covering it.

He took off his helmet and put it on the handle of the motorcycle. The guy had tan skin with green eyes. Anyone who saw him just stopped and stared at him. Some recognized him, while some just stopped and started because they thought he was handsome.

Marinette got up from her seat and went to the guy. He handed her a helmet and she placed it in her hands.

"Demon boy!" Chloe yelled out, causing all the attention to go on her while she went up to the duo. "Is Tim coming to pick me up later?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know about Drake's whereabouts Bourgeois." The guy, Damian, told her.

Chloe rolled her eyes and went on her phone to call someone. Marinette just put her helmet on and sat on the motorcycle. Damian sat in front of her and put his hand on the handle. Marinette held onto his waist. They drove off, moving far away from the bakery across the street.

"I can't believe she's cheating on Adrien." Alya said, when she saw the two driving by.

Lila just agreed, while she started some rumors about how she thinks they got together. Adrien, who was watching everything in the distance, was upset that ex moved on so quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Damian took a ride around Paris, making sure that her classmates couldn't see where they were going, before stopping at the park in front of her house.

When they got off, they went into the park, sitting down on a bench in the center of the park, away from prying eyes at the school.

"Marinette, are you okay?" He asked the girl, wanting to know how the girl was alright with what just happened.

"Honestly, no." She said, letting out a dry laugh. She looked up at the sky, and didn't see his never before seen, if you don't include her, concerned look. "I, myself, having saved enough from doing commissions, have bought an apartment place so that I can let out my emotions. And I usually do it for a week or weekend every month, depending on if the school is giving out breaks." She said. "The place is close to here, so I don't go somewhere too far. And since Hawkmoth doesn't akumatized anyone outside of Paris, so I can do anything there. So I mostly just cry and let my emotions out that I can't let out here. And the cycle repeats itself. My time for crying is next week, so I'll just smile through it until then." She said, tears rolling out her eyes.

She took her hand and wiped away the tears and others threatening to fall. She stayed looking at the sky, knowing that if she looked down, she would full on cry. Her throat closed up, choking up a sob, making it hard to talk straight.

"Marinette," Marinette knew that it wasn't that good since she hadn't heard him say her name yet since he had always called her either Ladybug or a nickname. What she didn't expect was to be put into a hug with him. She tensed at first, having not had one in a while, but relaxed into it after recognizing who gave it to her.

Damian had never done that before, so him doing it was a surprise to himself. He had heard from Grayson that it helped people, and when he saw Marinette on the verge of crying, he just did what felt right. He knew it was awkward at first, but when she relaxed into it, it was a comfortable hug.

"Marinette." He paused. "Angel, that isn't healthy." He told her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tighter.

She sighed into his chest. "I know, but it was better than it was last year. I couldn't even express my emotions, and if I did, it would have to be when there was an akumatized villain. And I would have to make sure it wasn't a Scarlet Moth akuma. I couldn't really let out years of emotions in ten minutes.So I figured out a way to get money, and got a place. Maman and Papa make sure I go there since they know what's happening in school and want me to get it out."

Damian nodded and kept his hold on Marinette. Marinette just stayed there, But she knew she had something she needed to do.

"Damian," Marinette started, getting out of his hold rather hesitantly. "I have to go let my parents know what happened at school."

Damian let her go, and she stood up. Damian stood up after her, standing beside her. Marinette put her left hand into his right, closing their hands together so that they were holding hands. She squeezed his hand, and started her walk to the bakery, with Damian right beside her.

Sabine and Tom had just given a customer a cake they ordered, when their daughter came in holding hands with the boy they had met not even two days ago. They would have congratulated the two for getting together, since they could tell they were going to get together one day, but saw the look on their daughter's face, and decided against it.

The two of them came up to them and Marinette opened her mouth.

"Maman, she managed to get me suspended." Marinette whispered. The two parents noticed that Damian had taken his hand out of her and rubbed her back.

Sabine looked at her daughter. On the inside, she was mad and burning with fury at those who would suspend her daughter when she knew good and well that her daughter would never do anything that would get her in the smallest bit of trouble. On the outside, she had a concerned look on her face.

"Sweetie, do you want to spend your time off in the apartment?" She asked. Tom looked at his daughter, curious of her answer, hoping she would say yes.

Marinette nodded and looked down. Damian had led their little girl to their room, leaving them wondering if they should pull their girl out of the school. But the question would be where would she go after, since there is a chance they messed up her permanent record.

When Marinette got to her room, she sat on her chaise, just staring at the ground. Tikki came out and looked at her holder, sadly.

Damian came up to her and kneeled down in front of her, so that Marinette would see him from where she was looking.

Marinette avoided his gaze, tears building up in her eyes. It was her fault. It's always her fault. Lila was right. She was worthless. She had no one. No one loved her. She didn't deserve the things she had. She didn't deserve-. Damian cut off her thinking.

Damian had put his hands on her face, making her face him, his thumbs on her cheeks.

"Marinette, this is not your fault." He told her, speaking softly. "That harlot just knows how to play with people's emotions. And those who believe her are imbeciles." He told her. Marinette gave him a watery smile, and started to laugh a bit.

"Thanks for that." Marinette said, looking into his eyes. Damian saw that and decided to look at her, but just stayed staring into her eyes.

The two started to lean in, not noticing that much. Tikki, who was watching, smiled at her holder. The two closed their eyes subconsciously, seeing as their lips were close to touching, but then a black blur came in and the mood in the room shifted.

Plagg was in his owner's bag, waiting for the moment for his escape. HIs owner hadn't learned that he controlled what he did by a few words, and he was going to use that time to tell Ladybug to take his holder so it wouldn't happen. He knew soon enough he would learn with his dad as Hawkmoth. He could see how miserable Dusuu and Nooroo were, even if they denied it.

It was when everyone was when Mrs. Mendelev's class started, and he knew his holder wouldn't be paying attention to him for at least an hour and a half since she wouldn't allow them to go through their things during the test they were taking today. And it seemed like a big deal since it would take the whole time.

He flew out and materialized through the walls. He headed toward the familiar bakery. He flew towards the balcony, Plagg made sure to stay out of the sight of the humans, flying higher than the normal vision range, and behind a bird that happened to be flying.

When he reached the balcony, he fazed through the trap door and saw Ladybug and a guy he wasn't familiar with about to kiss. It seemed that he knew about Pigtails secret since Tikki was flying in place, watching the two with a knowing smile on.

Plagg interrupted a moment he never knew hadn't happened yet.

Marinette was about to put her hands on Damian's face, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Pigtails, I gotta tell you something." The voice, also known as Plagg, suddenly said.

Her and Damian moved away from each other, their cheeks becoming either red or pink.

"Ye-yeah Plagg?" Marinette questioned, flustered about the moment that would have happened.

Plagg ignored that, and went to tell her. "My holder figured out who Hawkmoth was," Plagg was upset that he couldn't say who it was because of the miraculous magic. Even telling her that it was his holder's father, the magic would have come in. "And now he's working with him and Mayura just so that he could try and wish for Ladybug to love him and never have feelings for the Robin guy." Plagg stated.

Marinette's happy mood instantly went back to a sad one, mixing with fury. Damian on the other hand was just all fury, not wanting that. He didn't know the full power of the miraculous, but anything was possible. And the fact that someone would want to wish that his Angel might never have feelings for him upset him.

"Plagg?" Marinette asked, looking at the kwami. The god of destruction turned his attention towards the young guardian. "Do you still want him to hold your miraculous?" She asked. She had been thinking about taking it for a while, but she wanted Plagg's opinion first.

Plagg didn't respond immediately. He had thought about it.

"Honestly, no I don't." He told her. He had thought about the more recent times where he had been denied cheese because he didn't have to and because Hawkmoth only fed his kwami because he needed to transform. He knew that once his owner learned how to control him, he wouldn't even be allowed to be out of sight of him so he knew he didn't go tell people about what he's doing.

Marinette nodded, and told him to go back to his holder. She had a plan to get his miraculous without everyone but two more people knowing.

Ladybug was waiting at the Eiffel Tower waiting for her partner. She had contacted him that she wanted to do one of the patrols they hadn't done in a while. Just the two of them, so that it might bring back memories.

Ladybug looked at the city, the cold air brushing into her face. She saw the few people out, either going out to their jobs for the night shift, or people heading home after a long day. She suddenly felt someone's presence behind her.

She turned around and saw her partner there, Chat Noir. She gave him the fake smile she had learned to do. It wasn't like he noticed,he was too busy thinking of all the pick up lines he was going to use on her.

"Chat, are you ready for patrol?" She asked.

"Yeah, but first m'lady," He said. He held her hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you and I don't ever want to see you with anyone else. So I was wondering when we could go out on a date?" He asked.

Ladybug put her hands down to her side and backed away from him. "I'm sorry Chat, but I'm already dating someone." She told him.

She looked at him to see his reaction, but saw that instead of understanding, his face turned into a frown and anger.

"Why? We're meant to be together! You aren't supposed to be with anyone else!" Chat exclaimed.

He looked ready to hurt her for allowing someone else to date her. And that's when the hidden figure in the back came and took charge.

He took out his weapon of choice, a katana, and wrapped his arm around Chat's neck, making it so the katana was digging into his skin, but not hard enough where it would make blood spill.

Chat froze, and Ladybug took that as an opportunity to take the ring. She took his hand where the ring was and took off the ring. The suit disappeared, leaving Adrien Agreste.

Ladybug froze, not expecting that.

Adrien squirmed under Robin's hold, and tried to reach back for the ring the best he could.

"I need that! I can't be Chat Noir without it!" He exclaimed.

"That's the point." Robin growled.

Ladybug got back her composure and concentrated her energy to take his memories away. After a moment, he passed out. Robin let go of his hold, letting him drop to the ground.

Ladybug ran after that, with Robin following her. After she was sure no one else would see the two of them, she took out a certain pair of glasses out of her yo-yo. She transformed and opened a portal.

She went forward into it, while Robin walked in after her. Ladybug dismounted the two kwamis she had, and fell face first onto the bed, tears streaming down her face.

**Alright, before this chapter ends, this next part is a bonus so that you could understand why Damocles's behavior towards her is different later on.**

**P.S, this was made a day after the next chapter.**

Damian, when he got back to his suite, shut the door to his room, and locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed.

He took out his phone and searched up the school where Marinette went to. On the school's official sight, there was the principal's number.

He dialed it and waited for him to answer.

"Hello. This is Principle Damocles." Said the person on the other end.

"This is Damian Wayne," On the other end of the line, Damocles immediately straightened his posture, even if he knew the billionaire's heir wasn't in the room with him.

"I have recently been informed that my girlfriend, whom you might know as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, has been suspended for no reason?" He said, sounding like it was a question.

"No, sir. I can inform you that the teacher said that she had caused the whole class to start yelling." Damocles told him, trying not get on his bad side.

"And what did my beloved do?" He asked, genuinely trying to know what she did to get her a week off from her school.

Principal Damocles just froze, not being able to give him an answer.

After a moment of silence, Damian started back speaking.

"If I ever hear that this happens again without a legitimate reason, you can guarantee that the school will be shut down and investigated, while you will be getting sued by the Waynes." He said, threateningly.

Mr. Damocles paled on the other side of the phone. He knew for certain he couldn't afford being sued by the mayor, but a Wayne? He wouldn't have a leg to stand on.

"Yes, yes sir." Damocles stuttered.

Damian immediately ended the phone call, not wanting to talk to the imbecile longer than needed, while Damocles was pale and shaken in his office at the school.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe transformed and went out on the Eiffel Tower to meet up with her best friend.

She waited there for about five minutes, before she realized that she should have arrived by then. She called Ladybug on her spinning top, but she just got voice mailed.

"Where is that girl?" Abielle asked. She looked over the rooftop, wanting to know if she could have caught her best friend starting patrol early.

Suddenly, two figures came behind her. They didn't make any noise that indicated that they were there.

"Where's Ladybug?" Nightwing asked behind her.

"I don't know." Abielle said, closing her spinning top. She turned to face them, but noticed they were missing someone. "Where's Robin?"

"He's spending the night with his girlfriend and didn't go on this patrol." Red Robin lied. (They don't know how true that is)

Abielle nodded. "Okay. The sooner this patrol is over, the sooner I can look for Ladybug in my civilian form." She muttered under her breath.

Robin took off his mask and set it down on the seat in front of the bed.

He looked at Marinette, who was crying her heart out on the pillows on her bed. Damian sat right beside her, and took her head and put her in his chest.

Marinette continued to sob, while Damian hugged her with one arm, while stroking her head, speaking soothing words into her ear.

Marinette hears what he's saying, and quiets down to hear it better since he's whispering them. This causes Marinette to slow down her crying, and hear him better. Her eyes start to get heavy, and she closes them, still listening to what Damian's saying. Marinette is soon put into her dreamscape, still relaxed as Damian is still trying and succeeding to comfort her.

Damian, who knows when she's asleep, looks over at Tikki and Kalki. "Do you know if she has any clothes I could possibly fit into?" He asked, knowing they had been here before.

"Look in the closet and there should be a drawer. It should be the one on the top right." Tikki told him.

Damian nodded and let go of Marinette to put her actually on the bed. Marinette, when he separated from her, started whimpering in her sleep, her body growing tense. Damian saw and kissed her forehead, making her grow relaxed.

Damian officially got up and went to her closet. He looked in the drawer Tikki told him to, and found some clothes he knew would fit him.

He went out of the room and found a bathroom. He changed from his suit to the pajamas, which was a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that looked tight but really wasn't. He picked up his suit and found a bag to put it in. He closed the bag and went back into Marinette's room.

He climbed back into the bed, behind Marinette. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. Marinette twisted around, making her face him, and pulled her head towards his chest.

Tikki smiled at the two in front of her, while Plagg and Kalki were confused by Tikki's face, but smiled at seeing the guardian happy since they all knew she hadn't been as happy as she was now in a long time.

Dick looked on his phone, which showed where Damian was at since he had a tracker on him. On his phone, it showed that he was in Versailles. What would he be doing there?

Dick did recall that Damian made a friend, Marinette. From his knowledge, she was a baker's daughter, but she was something that made Damian willingly hang out with her all the time.

He looked up the bakery and saw that they had their number on their website. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? I'm sorry, the bakery isn't open at this moment." A lady's voice said into the phone.

"Miss, I'm not calling about the bakery. My younger brother has recently become friends with your daughter and I wanted to know if you knew if he was with her?" He asked.

"What's your brother's name?" The lady asked, cautiously.

"His name is Damian." Dick answered.

The lady on the other side of the phone let out the breath she seemed to be holding. "Sir, your brother is with my daughter. He had taken her to her apartment out of this city so that there wouldn't be an influence of Hawkmoth over her."

Dick thought that it made sense. From what he heard from Chloe, she was one of the few people in Paris who hadn't gotten akumatized. She might be intending to keep it that way.

"Thanks for the information miss. I'll allow you to go back to what you were doing before I called." Dick said into the phone.

When Marinette had woken up, she realized that she was in her apartment (penthouse) that wasn't in Paris.

She didn't notice that there was another person with her, and she had gotten up. She went to the bathroom, after grabbing some clothes, and did her morning routine.

After brushing her teeth and putting some clean clothes on, she opened the door to the bathroom. She saw that there was a familiar person sitting on her bed, looking at something on his phone. Marinette smiled and blushed a bit at the embarrassment. She didn't remember anything that happened after patrol, so from what she could assume, she was probably a mess.

She walked towards her bed and sat beside him. She laid down and pulled out her phone. She had unlocked it and looked up at Damian. She saw that he was looking at her.

"Hey." She said to him, quietly. Her voice was hoarse and barely there. She looked at his hand and saw that he was offering her a bottle of water. She took the bottle, opened it, and drank it.

"Are you feeling better?" Damian asked.

Marinette nodded, and thought back to what happened. She started to tear up. Damian, who saw what was happening, cupped her face with his hands.

He used his thumbs to wipe away the upcoming tears. Marinette blinked and looked up at him. Her bluebell eyes met his emerald eyes.

The two stayed there for a moment, just staring at the other. The two of them subconsciously moved forward towards each other. The two closed their eyes the closer they had gotten towards each other. It wasn't until their lips met did they stop.

The two stayed there, their lips moving in sync, for a while before they ran out of breath. Unknown to them, the three kwamis that were there had come out and had seen the two lips locked with each other. No one in the room noticed how Plagg's eyes widened.

When the two separated, their foreheads were touching, allowing their eyes to open so they could see one another. Marinette's face was flushed, while Damian had the smallest smile known to man on his face.

"I-," Marinette started. "W-woah" Marinette stuttered out. Her face just got more red the more she thought about what they just did.

"Angel." Damian started, thinking about how to end his sentence. "Would it be possible for us to go on, how you would say it, a date?" Damian asked.

Marinette giggled at his hesitance to ask for a date. "Yeah. I would like that." Marinette told him, slightly nodding her head.

Damian leaned into the small space between thetwo and closed the gap between the two of them and gave the girl a short, passionate kiss. Marinette kissed back after realizing that he was kissing her again.

Damian had heard his phone go off once again. It had been going off the whole day, which made him power it off, silencing it. When he turned his phone off, he saw he had many missed calls and texts from Grayson.

Damian, annoyed from hearing the ringing of his phone, answered the call. Marinette wasn't in the room, so she wouldn't hear the phone call he was having.

"What Grayson?" Damian asked into the phone once he answered it.

"Hey baby bird." Grayson, Dick, said into the phone. "I was just calling to know if you were still with your friend."

"Grayson, tell me the real reason you were calling me or I'll hang up on you." Damian told him, knowing that there was much more to it than just that. After all, he could track his location and see if he was.

"We're going out tonight to tell Ladybug that we have lowered the options down to a few people who could be the terrorists." Dick told him.

"Was that all?" Damian asked, almost bored.

"Information wise? Yes. Now, why are you still with Chloe's best friend? Last time I checked, you wouldn't hang around Jon that much unless it was a mission." Dick asked him.

Damian just hung up and hid all notifications coming from Dick so that he wouldn't have to hear him teasing him later on.

~Hours Later~

Damian had left to go back to his suite. She knew she would be seeing him later that day.

Marinette went on her phone and saw that Chloe was asking where she was and if she was okay. She laughed and texted her that she was alright. Along with that, she had texted Kagami and Luka asking if they were free so that they could talk. She hadn't been able to talk to them all week, so she wanted to do it with the new found freedom.

But, instead of sending the text, her Maman was calling her. Marinette stopped and answered the phone call.

"Maman?" Marinette asked.

"Hey sweetheart." Sabine said. "I have just gotten a phone call from your principal and it seems that your suspension has been lifted. If you want, you can go back to school any time this week. If you don't, it won't count against your attendance." Sabine informed.

Marinette was confused. Why would they suddenly lift her suspension? She knows for sure that they all still believe Lila and their heads were too far up her ass to not believe her. She didn't think anyone else would expose her. So why would this be happening.

Marinette didn't say anything into the phone for a moment. "I think I'll go back Wednesday." She told her mom.

Sabine gave her an okay and hung up the phone. Marinette was left confused, not knowing what Damian had done not too long ago.


End file.
